gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Barracks OL
The Barracks OL is a military truck featured in both 3D Universe and HD Universe. In Grand Theft Auto V, it is known as the Barracks and it is manufactured by HVY. Design 3D Universe Appearing on the streets only when the player achieves a 6-star wanted level, the Barracks OL is a military truck based on the M939 "5 ton" truck. When first introduced in GTA III, it was visually very similar to the Flatbed truck, differing only in its body colors and its modified bed design with additional fencing. Unlike the Flatbed, the Barracks OL underwent fewer modifications after GTA III, retaining its rugged, military-like design. The Barracks OL comes with three types of bed configurations: uncovered, uncovered with framing, and fully covered; GTA San Andreas' Barracks, however, features only two bed configurations: covered with tarpaulin, or covered with camouflage netting (revealing boxes on the bed), and, although very rare (uncommon on the mobile version), an uncovered version that resembles a Flatbed. From GTA Vice City onwards, Vigilante missions can be activated from the Barracks OL. In GTA San Andreas, the Barracks even features a siren without strobe lights, which, like other sirens, will force traffic in front of the truck to move out of the way. The GTA San Andreas and GTA Advance renditions feature closed cabs, while all other renditions in the 3D era feature open cabs. Despite the Barracks' huge size, it is only capable of carrying the driver and one passenger. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The vehicle returns in GTA V with a new design and a new paint scheme, based on the Oshkosh MTVR, but with a bulkier design, a large bumper and a bullbar. Like GTA SA and GTA Advance renditions, it retains the closed cab and comes in only one bed configuration, consisting on roof frames and a big canvas on the upper side. The front cab appears (like many other heavy duty vehicles) to have some resemblance to the Securicar. This vehicle carries a spare tire behind the cab. Obtaining it in the standard way may be difficult, due to the fact that military no longer chase at the protagonist/player in streets. Once they are at Fort Zancudo, as the Rhino tanks now shoot at the player, it becomes a challenge. However, like some other military vehicles, they can be purchased from the Warstock website. Unlike the 3D Universe rendition, the Barracks is capable of carry the driver and 9 passengers, which in GTA Online can be a useful and deadly ground transport. However, there are many disadvantages for any rear bed occupants: Any crash over the rear section will eject and harm them with the truck's weight and the fall (depending of the crash), they will be exposed to a gunfire, and, considering the vehicle's size and speed, can be an easy target for any explosive weapon, especially RPGs. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe Although it is one of the heaviest vehicles in the games, it is faster than the much lighter Flatbed; due to its length and its two rear axles, however, it suffers from understeer at higher speeds. Its ramming power is impressive; it can easily penetrate a SWAT roadblock. The Barracks OL has all-wheel drive, but, because of its size and weight, it can easily get stuck in off-road terrain. Despite its size, the Barracks will explode if it collides with a Rhino tank, just as other vehicles do. The Barracks OL has an average top speed but the acceleration leaves much to be desired. In San Andreas, the Barracks is a formidable threat to the player on a six star wanted level - Combined with the Rhino, the Military will use the Barracks to actively ram the player off the road or box them in, and can easily overtake less powerful vehicles. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Being heavier than before, the acceleration is still a problem when used as a getaway vehicle. However, it's extremely competent for off-roading, thanks to the raised suspension and large wheels. Its natural force can become a threat to any light vehicle and small trucks, like the Mule, and can withstand several crashes before the front axle is deformed. The only problem is that the cab doesn't offer much protection against gunfire, yet the overall vehicle can withstand several bullets before it starts to smoke. Driving backwards, it can actually drive all the way over any car, just like a tank. A flat tire makes a minimal difference to handling. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |Drivetrain observed = AWD |Gears observed = 5 }} Variants Barracks Semi Barracks Semi is a semi-truck variant of the Barracks. BarracksSemi-GTAV-front2.png|The Barracks Semi in GTA V. Special Variants A second variant appears in the Heists Update for GTA Online. It distinguishes from the first one having a much shorter roof canvas. The rear area lacks the extra canvas that is seen waving with the wind and when the truck is moving. Other than that, the truck is still the same. Barracks-GTAO-front.png|The "heist" Barracks in GTA Online. Image Gallery armyTruck-GTAIII-front.jpg|The "Army Truck", an earlier iteration of the Barracks OL in GTA III prior to the game's release. Barracks-GTA SA-Roadblock.jpg|A Barracks in use as part of a Roadblock. flatbed barracks.png|Uncovered barracks that rarely (uncommonly on mobile version) spawns around Verdant Meadows after attaining a 6 star wanted level. AmmoTruck-GTAVCS-Front.png|Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Ammo Truck version (Rear quarter view). Barracks Flatbed.png|A Flatbed variant of the Barracks. Barracks-GTAV-Front.png|Grand Theft Auto V, Uncovered variant. (Rear quarter view). Barracks_OL_(Front&Side)-GTAV.jpg|The Barracks on the Warstock Cache & Carry website. Barracks-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Barracks on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Black-barracks-front-vehicle-gtav.jpg|Black Barracks OL (Story Mode) (Rear quarter view). Barracks OL red.jpg|Red Barracks OL (Story Mode). Barracks_GTAV_Rear_bed.jpg|Rear bed detail. Barracks_GTAV_Elysian_Island_Spawn.jpg|Spawned at Elysian Island. Prominent Appearances ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' * Sir, Yes Sir! - Two Barracks are parts of the convoy that escorts the tank, one in front of and another behind the armored vehicle. Grand Theft Auto V * Military Hardware - One Barracks and some Crusaders are on the way to Fort Zancudo through rural areas in Blaine County. The player must intercept the convoy with a sticky bomb, shoot all military mercenaries, and steal the Barracks. Then go to Trevor's meth lab, park the Barracks there and leave the area. This mission is to collect the juggernaut armoured suits for the heist. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * The second variant appears in Pacific Standard - Convoy setup, where it is used by Merryweather. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Phil's Army Surplus, in north Rockford, Staunton Island Bulletproof version during the mission Arms Shortage. *Spawns at roadblocks at 6-star wanted level. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Fort Baxter Air Base. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Area 69, Bone County - Parked next of the entrance in the easternmost division with other military vehicles. *Easter Basin Naval Station, San Fierro - Behind the main building. *Once the player reaches a 6-star wanted level, replacing FBI Ranchers, road blocks will consist of these, along with Rhinos pursuing the player. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Construction Site, in Hepburn Heights, Portland Island. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Fort Baxter Air Base. ''Grand Theft Auto: Advance'' * Available in Fort Staunton army base. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Can be bought for $450,000 from Warstock Cache & Carry. Sometimes, it will appear in a black, grey or a red body. Depending on the character, one of these colors may be frequent (i.e. Michael's Barracks will spawn in red color most of the time). * Found at Fort Zancudo. Barracks OL may spawn to chase the player when inside the base. * Can spawn outside Fort Zancudo when the player approaches an entrance before turning back to the highway. * Can be acquired after completing Trevor Philips's fourth Rampage in front of Fort Zancudo, assuming if there is one left over that wasn't destroyed. Be careful with the oncoming wanted level (though it not always happens). ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Same as explained above (except the Rampage fact). * Occasionally spawns between the mission markers for Top Fun III and Sandy Shores Circus during a session. * Can spawn on the parking of Paleto Bay's Ammu-Nation. * Can sometimes spawn on the Western edge of the Grand Senora Desert. * Can very rarely spawn in the Docks area, right next to where you deliver vehicles for Simeon Yetarian. * Can occasionally be found parked outside the Los Santos Naval Port on Elysian Island. * Several can be found parked at the Backlot City studio parking lot. * Frequently spawns at the fuel depot near Harmony, where the mission Fueling the Flames occurs. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Boxes found on partially covered Barracks in GTA San Andreas appear to be labeled as containing ammunition, but are further labeled humorously with warnings not to eat the boxes' contents ("Do Not Eat!"). * Despite carrying ammunition in GTA San Andreas (as mentioned above), the player will not receive any weapons upon entry. * There is a graphical glitch on the Barracks with the camouflage netting in the PS2 version of GTA San Andreas, whereby if you press the select button to change the view, change it to the bumper view and hold the L2 & R2 buttons to look back, the netting will disappear and the only thing you will see is the bed of the truck. And if you press the button again to the full truck view the netting will return. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' * The Barracks OL rendition of GTA LCS cannot be used for Vigilante Missions, despite its use by the Army. Also, the Barracks OL has a radio, which is the only kind in GTA LCS. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' * In GTA Vice City Stories, a bulletproof Barracks OL will appear in the mission Truck Stop. It's difficult to obtain and the truck won't be bulletproof anymore once Phil Cassidy has taken control of the truck, due to the health bar. * The Barracks OL is the first vehicle seen in GTA Vice City Stories, it appears in the first game cutscene when it's shown Vic entering Fort Baxter with it therefore also being the first chronologically seen in the 3D Universe. * In GTA VCS during the mission Skywolf, you use a Hunter to fly through checkpoints and shoot drones. The drones are actually Barracks OL's, but with a different design then the normal ones you see in Fort Baxter and have ammo crates in the back. They have different ID numbers than the regular Barracks OL. * Much like its Liberty City Stories counterpart, the Barracks OL has a radio instead of a dispatcher. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * The Barracks appears only with a roof canvas, while the Beta full cover variant is only seen at Warstock Cache & Carry, and the uncovered variant is possibly a bug/hack variant, something like the WC&C variant of the Rhino. * In GTA V, sticking the gun barrel of a Rhino into the back of the Barracks and raising it would cause both the Barracks and the tank to launch several hundred feet into the air. However, this has been patched. * The black and red variants are very rare, and may spawn only if the player purchases one. * Shooting the roof canvas with any weapon can damage the vehicle itself. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * The second variant along with the Lost Slamvan and the second variant of the Trashmaster are the only DLC vehicles that are not available for purchase. **The short-canvas variant can now be spawned in Captures by setting it as a respawn vehicle when creating a Capture. * The Barracks without the canvas remains unobtainable in-game, however, the player used to be able to set it as a respawn vehicle in Captures in GTA Online. See Also * Pacifier - A military personal carrier appearing in Grand Theft Auto 2. * Flatbed - Civilian counterpart, as of the 3D Universe. * Barracks Semi - A semi-truck counterpart, used for towing articulated beds/trailers, appearing in Grand Theft Auto V. Navigation }} de:Barracks OL es:Barracks OL fr:Barracks OL pl:Barracks OL pt:Barracks OL Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Trucks Category:Military Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Vehicles With Multiple Diffs Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Military Vehicle Class